the fairy and the iron dragon
by kittyamur
Summary: Levt started to have feelings for Gajeel ever since he saved her from Laxus lightining, feels that she didn't have for anyone else rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Levy looked up at the books on the book shelf as she went through the romantic novels looking for one she hadn't already read which was quite impossible to find as she had read almost every book in the library, she thought she would try a new library as she had read every book in the guilds library which seem to be almost identical to this normal library minus some of the books that were about her guild in the guilds library.  
She continued the search but with no luck she had read all of the romantic novels so she thought she'd read something different, she walked over to the horror novel and searched through them and to no surprise she had also read most of them and the ones she hadn't read had no interest to her, she continued searching thinking to herself she needs to find a bigger library when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the hand touch her being in her own world thinking about books, she sharply turned around to see the librarian standing behind her, " we are closing in 5 minutes could to please pick a book or leave" the woman said in a stricked tone, Levy gulp slightly and nodded picking up the nearest book to her, she began walking towards the check out desk when she looked at the book she grabbed "Dracula" she said slightly confused at her quick choice, she shrugged and thought it was only something light to read before she went to sleep and it can't be that scary, she grabbed two other books from the romantic novel section that she had read numerous times and placed all three on the counter.  
The librarian checked them all through giving Levy a judgmental look which didn't bother Levy much she get's it alot people usually thinking she only 14 due to her height, Levy put the books in her bag thanked the librarian kindly and left the library.  
She begins her long walk along the Magnolia streets back to fairy hills, looking around at the shops closing and the pubs and bars opening, she manages to stop at a bakers just before they close giving away the bread and bakes for free before having to throw them out, she takes a bread and sees a small cake and takes that to, sneakily eyeing around to make sure she doesn't get pounced on buy an Erza who smelt free cake, she laughs at her self slightly thanks the baker and goes on her way again, thinking about reading and enjoying a slice of cake in peace with out getting the stink eye from Erza for eating cake.  
She looks up at the sky begging it not to rain, she puts her arms around herself as the weather drastically drops and she speeds her walking up not fully looking where she was going, she ends up walking into something that she thinks is a lamp post and apologies to it anyway but doesn't look up too busy rubbing her forehead, she hears a fermillia voice coming from what she thought was a lamp post " watch where yer going Shrimp" she quickly looks up to see Gajeel looking down at her with a smirk across his face.  
Her eyes widen and a blush runs across her face from embarrassment that one she thought he was a lamp post and two that she walked into him, "G-Gajeel?" she questions hoping that it isn't actually him " yes shrimp?" he reply's still smirking down at her, she sighs " what are you doing out here so late?" she asks genuinely wanting to know " i was about to ask you the same question, shrimps shouldn't be out this late at night" he replys grinning at himself, she ruffles her nose and looks away " i'm not a child! i can go out when ever i want" she says stubbornly, he just chuckles at her " come on i'll walk you home" he reply's annoyingly but actually wanted to walk her home.  
She smiles but tries to hide it from him but he sees and smiles to himself "so what were you doing out here Gajeel?" she asked more curiously " i just wanted to go for a walk, Flame breath and ice boy were fighting in the guild again and i didn't want to get involved once again" he said but the truth was he saw her leave alone and was worried about her so he kept close by " what about you? where did you go off to?" he asked her even though he already knew the answer "i needed some new reading...but i just ended up getting books i had already read before again mainly" she sighed being actually bumbed out that she hadn't got a new book apart from the horror novel that will probably give her nightmares as they usually do.  
He smirks "maybe you should do something else in your time instead of just read" he said his voice teasing her, she ruffled up her nose again and stuck her tongue out at him "maybe you should do something else instead of cause fights all the time!" she replied just as teasingly " what did you say!" he turned to her and glared, Levy gulped and felt like she shrank 2 more inches "n n nothing..." she replied her tones shaky, he just smirked and patted her on her head with his giant hand " i'm just messing with ya shrimp" he said smiling down at her causing her to frown and stick her tongue out at him again.  
They continue to walk the rest of the way in mostly silence untill fairy hills becomes in view " i guess you can walk the rest of the way on your own?" he asks looking down at her, she nods" yep, but i thought you were walking me home" she says with a little smirk "your kidding right? i already managed to get out of one fight, i an't getting my ass kicked by Erza for going into fairy hills" he says genuinely, Levy laughs " aww your scared of Erza" she giggle "that girl is crazy, i wanted a peaceful night" he says and smiles at her " well thank you for walking me this far" she says with a small blush that made him blush a little and looks away trying to hide it " yeah it's alright, see ya" he walks off before she sees him blush, she smiles at him and starts walking the rest of the way, he watches her until she goes inside and smiles to himself " see ya shrimp" he says smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Levy gets to her room she decides to run herself a bath to warm up from the cold outside, she goes into her small bathroom and turns the tap on for her bath, she pours some bubble bath in and starts to undress, she finds herself thinking about Gajeel "why was he there? and why out of everyone was it he she bumped into?" she questions herself.  
She stops still while just in her underwear "why am i think of Gajeel in a time like this?" she sighs at herself, it was true that since he had saved her from Laxus lightning that she had seen him in a different light, and even when he helped Natsu fight Laxus to save the guild she knew he wasn't the man he used to be but she still couldn't forget what he had done to her and her team mates, she might of forgiven him but she just couldn't forget.  
She sighs and shakes her head pushing the thoughts out of her mind and finishes getting undressed, she sits on a stool and pours a bucket of water over herself then soups her body up then pours another over herself " c-cold" she says shakingly as she steps in the bath which heats her body up almost instantly, she happily sinks into the steaming bubbly water and sighs happily as she relaxes "ah much better" she says to herself as she closes her eyes and relaxes.  
She lays in the bath for a short while until the water gets too hot for her and starts to make her sleepy, she gets out her whole body up to her head red as a lobster, she wraps her towel around herself and drains the water and walks out into her bedroom and slips her knighty on, she sits on her bed and takes out the books she got "which one to read first hmmmmm..." she questions herself looking at the books for a while, she keeps eyeing up Dracula. "ah fine i'll read you then" she puts the other books away and slices herself a peice of cake and starts reading the book while enjoying her cake.  
She finishes her cake and gets into her bed and continues to read, she finds herself starting to fall asleep so she puts the book down and goes to sleep.  
She ends up waking up in the middle of the night and looks at her window which was open, the moon was high and full glowling an erary light into her room, she looked around to see her books and belongings where they should be, she suddenly felt thursty so she got up and walked into her bathroom flicking the light on and filling a glass of water then returned back to her bed.  
She finished her water and layed back down and closed her eyes, she started to hear heavy breathing, her eyes shot open and she looked around her room again, everything was normal until she saw a figure sitting in her chair staring at her with red eyes like daggers, all she could see was the red eyes, she closed her eyes and opened them again to see nothing there, she sighed with reliefe.  
She suddenly felt something touch her leg, she quickly shot up to see the red eyes at the bottom of her bed, she pulls her legs up to her "W-what do you want?" she asked fearfully, the person just grinned and showed long fangs, it started to climb onto her bed, she tried to get away but her legs wouldn't move, as the person that she could tell now was a man got closer he started to pull her covers off her, she screams begging him to stop she tightly closes her eyes as he pulls her legs down.  
She feels nothing for a moment but the man ontop of her, she feels his breath against her neck, she tries to scream but she can not, she tries to move but he is too heavy, but she then hears his voice, a voice that she knows, a voice that sends shivers down her spine and also gives her butterflies at the same time " iv got you know shrimp" he says before digging his sharp fangs into her neck.  
She quickly sit up "Gajeel!" she quickly looks around and see no one is there, she places her hand on her neck and feels no blood or peirced skin " it was just a dream..." she looks at the book she read before going to sleep "stupid book" she sighs and looks at the window which is closed and the sun light starting to make its way into her room, she gets out of bed and into her bathroom throwing some cold water onto her face.  
She puts her hand on her chest and feels her heart racing, then she touches her cheek which are a bright red "why am i acting like this? it was just a dream" she asks herself, she feels excited more than scared, was she happy about Gajeel being in her room with her like that? even if it was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy got dressed and made her way to the guild and took her mind off the dream thinking about what type of mission she should take hoping that she will be qualified to take the S class qualification test as she's been trying to get in for years now but had never made the cut, so she tried extra hard this year.  
She walks into the guild and sees it's more chaotic then usual but to no surprise as everyone else is taking as many missions as they can, she hears swords clanging against each other " has someone already gotten into a fight over a mission?" she asks herself " no that's just Erza and Lily having a little spar" Mirajane answers her while getting bombarded by requests, " i bet Gajeel was the one behind it" Levy says with a slight smirks slightly feeling sorry for Pantherlily having to be his cat.  
Mirajane nods in agreement and starts passing more missions out, Levy sits on a stole next to her team mates and waits for a easier mission to come up not wanting to tire herself out the day before they pick who qualified and who didn't this year.  
She sees Droy and Jet fighting over a mission next to her "team shadow Gear is disbanded for now!" Jet says as he and Droy smack there forheads together growling at each other, with Jet brining his elbow up to elbow him but accidently elbows Levy sending her off her stoll and onto the floor, she looks up at them both puffing her cheeks out but neither of them realised so she decides to sit somewhere else more safer.  
She stands up and walks off rubbing her rear end "stupid Droy and Jet" she says walking off pouting, she notices Erza and Pantherlily have both stopped there friendly spar and Pantherlily turned back into his small form, so she decides to sit near them, she walks over smiling "hello there Levy" Pantherlily says while wiping a sweat mark from his brow "hey Shrimp" Gajeel says looking at her with a grin, she smiles at them both "hey" she walks and sits next to them both with Pantherlily in the middle.  
"so i saw you and Erza sparing, you must of been pretty brave to take her on" she says nervously laughing as she was being truthful, she'd never take Erza on, he chuckles a little and nods " it was only friendly, i'd never take her on seriously, she is much too powerful" Gajeel smirks " hey my cat is never too weak to fight anyone" they both grin at each other, Levy smiles at them finding them both so cute.  
As the day turned into night Gajeel and Pantherlily offered to walk her home which she of course said yes to, she smiles to herself as they walk with her, being so used to Droy and Jet it made a nice change.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Levy sits in the guild nervous and excited at the same time, she sits watching everyone else getting excited some more than others, she hears Happy pleading with Natsu calm down while the newer members watch confused, she hears Juvia and Lucy discussing what is happening.  
"So we finally get to hear the secret" Lucy says with slight worry in her voice knowing that she is in fairy tail and to never expect anything to be normal or simple, "Juvias heart pounds..."Juvia says in her third persons commentary "every time i see Gray-samma" her eyes turn into love hearts as she looks at Gray "why don't you just go home" Lucy says to her wishing she would slightly.  
the guild goes silent as the cartain falls down revealing the mater, Erza, Guildarts and Mirajane, everyone chears and asks each other who is going to be picked this year and who is going to win making the newer members even more confused and curious, even slightly peeking Gajeels interest.  
"Ahem" the master clears his throat sending the guild into silence once more, everyone's eyes fix-stated onto him in anticipation, "in a ancient tradition of fairy tail i present...the list of wizards eligible to take the S class wizard qualification test!" the master announces making everyone chear, "S-class wizard qualifications?!" Lucy asks completely in shock.  
Everyone talk among themselves again until the mater starts talking again telling them where the test will be taken " i have spent this past year trying to discern each wizards power,heart and soul...there will be eight eligible wizards!"  
the guild went eerie quiet as the master starts to read the names out "Natsu Dragneel!" the master says the first name "all right" Natsu replys happily "good for you Natsu" Happy shouts cheering his pall on "Gray Fullbuster!""the time has finally come" Gray replys with a grin across his face, "Juvia Lockser" Juvias eyes widen in shock "eh? you mean Juvia?" she asks meaning herself, "Elfman""S-class is the proper place for a man!" he reply's with a menacing grin across his face "you go, big brother!" Lisanna shouts supporting her brother, "Cana Alberona" Cana says nothing but looks sad that she was picked, " Fried Justine!"Fried smiles"Laxus! i'm ready too inherit your position"he reply's, "Levy Mcgarden!" Levys face lit up a small blush came across her cheeks and a wide smile on her mouth "me...? i'm finally picked?" she asked happily " Levy!congrats" Droy and Jet say at the same time, then look at each other snarling as if they were the worst enemy's "Mest Gryder" everyone looked shocked at the last name.  
Everyone else comforts each other who wasn't chosen apart from Droy and Jet who are cheering for Levy who has sat down in shock "i can't believe i made it this time..." she says to herself, the other guild members start picking who they think is going to win and start taking bets.  
"Wh-why wasn't my name in there...?" Gajeel asks himself out loud, even though Juvia is...he questions himself "I've been hearing about how the guild sees you. it's probably because not many people trust you right?" Pantherlily says to his partner, "no, that can't be it!i can't tell you why but that can't be it!" he replys almost shouting,"i heard it from Erza" Pantherlily reply's calmly, " heh heh. too soon for you!" Erza says mockingly as she looks at him "DAMMIT" Gajeel growls.  
"Now, since we have first-timers here...we'll go over the rules" the master starts again,everyone is told they are aloud one partner that can not be an S class wizard and must be a member of fairy tail, and the rest of the rules will be revealed to them once there on the island as well they are told that they might have to fight Erza, which made everyone apart from Natsu sigh and look gloom with horror, the master confirms that he wants all the people in the test to find a partner and be together at Hargeon port in one week.  
With that everyone starts to pick there partners Natsu choices Happy of course which surprises no one "it isn't far to have Happy as a parnter, isn't it? if it turns out to be a race you guys can fly, you'd win in an instant!" Elfman grumps at Natsu, "um...Juvia would like to pull out of this test" Juvia says gloomily catching everyone attention at her table and wanted to know why "well...i want to partner with...Gray sama" Juvia admits "what was that?" Gray asks hoping he heard wrong, not minding his stalker but doesn't want her to do something as stupid " what i said was...was that Juvia" she goes on again "somebody really wants to be your partner" Lucy whispers slyly to Gray snickering making Juvia go into her crazy love rivalry "sorry i've already got a partner" Gray replays with Loke standing next to him.  
Lisanna decides to team up with Juvia seeing she was close friends with the Juvia in Edolas but earthland Juvia just thinks Lisanna is trying to get with Gray,"wait a minute Lisanna! if you do that, i won't have a partner!" elfman pleds with his sister, Lisanna points out that Evergreen has been giving him daggers all night and that Fried already picked Bockslow and he should ask her, the thought alone sends shivers down his spine thinking of getting turned to stone.  
"Levy was chosen!" Jet says while dancing behind little Levy whos little face is all lightened up with a small blush on her face "that's just amazing! you could become an S class wizard" he tells her making her smile more "and i'll be the one to get her there" Droy says while poping a poper over her, Levy hears them both start arguing behind herself about who she's going to pick, she knew if she'd pick either one of them the other would get jealous and the one she picked would think she had feelings for them.  
She sighs then feels a presence directly behind her "if your serious about becoming an S class wizard...then i'll give you a hand " a serious voice came from behind her with a slight growl in it's tone, sending a small blush across Levys cheeks "Gajeel!" she says surprised turning around looking up at him, "it means that i get to bust up people who annoy me,right?" he asks with a frightful grin on his face, Levy looks away and at the floor sadly " i'm...small, and i'm not much use to anybody...so i think i'm going to lose pretty quickly." she says sulkily, Gajeel growls and puts him hand out and grabs the back of her dress and picks her up by it nearly pulling it off her "what's the good of being that weak willed before you even try?" he grunts at her, Levy pleading for him to put her down "i'll make you big" he says looking directly at her making Levys blush grow, Leaving a smug looking Pantherlily and a devastated looking Droy and Jet.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Levy decides to get some books to take with her on the S-class test, so once she is up and dressed she goes out of fairy hills and makes her way to the library, on her way there she wonders what type of books to take with her, as she'll be alone with Gajeel most of the time she decides against any romantic or horror novels realizing how embarrassing it would be to have another nightmare about him or an erotic dream while he's sleeping by her.  
She gets to the library just as it opens and looks through the magic and spell section, she knew before she even walked over that she had already read every spell book that she knew existed so she wasn't hopeful on there being any she hadn't read, her eyes skimmed the names of each book until they stop on one that she believes she had never read or even heard of.  
She pulls the book out and opens it flicking through the pages, the book appears to be a book on healing magic, Levy had learned some smell of healing but nothing so powerful like Wendys magic, though the book wasn't about dragon magic she though when she is done with it Wendy might be able to use it so she takes it to the check out.  
She returns the books she had borrowed on her last visit staring at the Dracula book "glad that's going back" she says to herself but doesn't realize it was out loud "did like this one?" the librarian asked, which was strange as on her last visit the woman was quite impolite to her "uh, it kinda gave me nightmares" Levy replied chuckling nervously, the woman just smiled and put them in a pile of returned books.  
The Liberian picks up the healing magic book " we'd only just got this one in, your the first person to check it out" the woman told her slightly shocked a girl her size would be able to even carry the large book and by the books she took out the other day that she'd even be interested in a book like this.  
Levy chuckled "well that's good, at-least no one else will know this magic in the trials" she says smiling "trails? your not from fairy tail are you?" the woman asks shocked "sure am, and I've been entered in the S-class tests this year too, so i need all the help i can get" Levy reply's proudly, the woman looks utterly shocked "then by all means keep the book as long as you need" she says passing the book to her, Levy thanks her and goes on her way.  
As Levy steps outside she notices it had started to snow, there was already a few inches covering everywhere, it looked so magical she thought to herself, she decides to stop at the near by park on the way back to the guild, she keeps her head down as she walks through the thick snow fall, she lifts her head remembering what happened last time she was walking and not looking where she was going.  
She reaches the park and shockingly it was empty, she though that someone would be there, she looks around to see it's completely empty so she decides to build a snowman, she gathers snow and starts to roll it up into two balls one larger than the other, then places them ontop of each other, she starts to give it a face then steps back to look at it, she decides to make a small one next to it then giggles when she realizes she's made Gajeel and Lily.  
"Not bad Levy" she hears a familiar voice coming from behind her, she turns around to see Pantherlily and Gajeel standing behind her, Pantherlily smiling at what she made, Gajeel not so much he just grunts, "hey you two" Levy says smiling at them both "you wanted to enjoy the snow to?"  
Gajeel grunts "Lily said we should get some fresh air, we were supposed to be training" Pantherlily just smirks at him "it's good to relax and have fun once in awhile Gajeel" he reply's, Gajeel just grunts "why don't you help Levy with her snow men, maybe you could make one of her" Lily says with a smug look on his face, Gajeels eyes widen as he stares at the exceed his cheeks slightly red " i don't build snow men" he grumbled, which just made Levy giggle but she didn't she the small blush on his cheeks, although she wished he would of helped her.  
Pantherlily goes behind Gajeel and starts to push him closer to Levy " now go on, you are going to be helping her become an S-class so you need to start bonding" he says as he pushes him "Hey! just waits a minute" Gajeels says digging his feet into the snow which just ended up making him fall face first into the snow sending belly laughs from both Pantherlily and Levy.  
Gajeel lifts his head up which is right at levys feet, all he sees are her boots and all he can hear is there laughter, he reaches his hand out and grabs Levys bear leg, Levy eyes widen and stops laughing as a blush starts to spread across her face, she looks down to see a glaring Gajeel looking back up at her, she gulps and doesn't even think, then she sees Gajeels eyes move and his face turn a deep red, which soon matches Levys face when she realizes he can see up her dress, he quickly moves his eye contact back to hers.  
"Think it's funny do ya Shrimp" he asks his blush vanishing his face as he grips slightly harder onto her leg, she quickly shakes her head, but before Gajeel can say anything else Pantherlily jumps onto his head sending his face back into the snow and his grip off her leg, "of course she does who wouldn't" Pantherlily says still laughing "that's it cat!" Gajeel shouts into the snow trying to get back up, Levy quickly backs off so he doesn't use her as something to grab hold of again "also stop looking up Levys dress you pervert" Pantherlily adds with a little smirk, " i wasn't!" he reply's even though she can't see it she knows his face is bright red.  
Pantherlily flies away before Gajeel could get back up leaving a red faced Levy behind, she puts her hand out to help him up "think your getting out of it that easy do ya Shrimp?" he asks as he grabs her hand pulling her down to him, her face inches away from his, she can feel how red her face is, she could swear if it got any redder it would burst.  
The next think she can remember was some snow being smeared into her face by Gajeels hand, she uses both of her hands to brush it off "hey that was just so mean!" she says trying to look angry which just makes Gajeel burst out laughing "now that is funny, you couldn't even look intimidating if you tried"he says laughing, she pouts and picks up some snow and throws it at it him laughing "oh you wanna play like that do ya Shrimp "he asks while gathering more snow.  
"EEEK" was Levys response as she ran and dived behind her snowmen before any of Gajeels snow balls hit her, she quickly starts gathering snow and makes some snowballs of her own and starts lobbing them at Gajeel which most of them hit him and only a few of his get her, she realizes she ran out of balls and quickly makes some more but before she can throw any she see Gajeel next to her so she throws all of them at him at once and makes a run for it.  
The next thing Levy knew she being rugby tackled by Gajeel and her ending up on to he soft snow on her back with Gajeel over her, they both laugh "oh no you got me" she says chuckling "now that i do what should i do to you" he reply's grinning down at her, Levy gulped a little and looked up into his red eyes, he looking back into her hazel eyes, he starts to get closer to her, Levy can feel her heart beating so hard in her chest it feels like it's going to beat out of her body, she looks down at his lips as he gets even closer, there lips only inches away both of them deeply blushing.  
they both hear someone clearing his throat " i leave you alone for 5 minutes and your already taking advantage of poor Levy" Pantherlily says smirking while he stands on Gajeels head pushing his lips to hers, Gajeel growls and pulls away "it isn't like that...we were...we just feel" he reply's his face all flustered, Levy blinks a few times hoping that this isn't real, even though Gajeel kissed her she wanted it to be just him not Lily forcing him.  
Gajeel quickly gets off of Levy and chases after Pantherlily, Levy slowly sits up and places her hand on her lips still in shock of what just happened, she stands up and brushes herself off and sees Gajeel and Pantherlily walking back, Gajeel still seeming flustered and Lily still smirking, "we should walk you back, it's getting late "Gajeel quietly says not looking at her, Levy nods "thank you" they both walk her back to fairy hills in almost silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Levy is awaken by the sound of something tapping against her window,she looks confused and decides to check what it is, she gets out of her bed and looks directly at her window to see Gajeel staring directly at her, Levy jumps from suprisement and rubs her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming,when she reopens her eyes she sees hie's still there and that she isn't dreaming, she walks over to her window and opens it "Gajeel?" she looks at him confused.  
"Yer ready Shrimp?" he asks her casually like being at her window was normal "ready for what?" she asked back confused knowing there was still a few days until they had to be ready for the S class try outs so what was she supposed to be ready for?, " don't you remember?" he sighs slightly " i said you should come training with us before me and you go on the S class stuff" he reply's casually but with a slight annoyance in his voice, Levy tries to remember there conversation yesterday but none of what he said makes sense.  
"I'm sorry, i must of forgotten " she smiled at him apologetically realizing she has forgotten or he had forget to mention it to her, he grunts his reply "be ready in 10 minutes and we'll see you outside" he grunts again and starts to walk away, she waits until he is out of sight and changes into her gym clothes, a small orange sports bra and shorts, still slightly confused by him being at her window and how he got there in the first place with out being spotted and how did he know what room was hers, " i hope this isn't too revealing" she asks herself while looking into the mirror blushing "no it'l be fine" she smiles and leaves her room and fairy hills.  
Once she get's out side she looks for him but can't see him anywhere, she looks confused then she feels a paw on her shoulder making her jump and a heartful laugh come from Pantherlily behind her, she turns around and smiles up at the exceed who was in his formal form " were you hiding?" she asks "maybe" he reply's smirking "Lily wanted to see what Juvias room looked like" Gajeel says smirking at the exceed, "Juvias room?" Levy asks curiously "yes i was curious is all" he replies casually "yeah right" Gajeel says under his breath.  
"So are you ready to train with us Levy" Lily asks her " i think so..." she chuckles nervously, Gajeel swings his arm around her "HA don't worry Shrimp, we won't be too rough on ya" he says grinning which just feels like to Levy that they ARE going to be double rough with her, she sighs as Gajeel drags her to the training grounds with Pantherlily walking directly behind them.  
Both Gajeel and Pantherlily look down at her as if they were examining how much she could take of what ever training they were going to give her"hmmmm now where to start" Pantherlily asks rubbing his chin, Levy looks up at them kinda afraid of what they have planned for her, "got it" Gajeel shouts out smacking his fist into his hand" lets see how many times you can run around the course for until you pass out" he grins sadistically, Levy gulps and starts to run.  
As they both see Levy is out of hearing range Pantherlily turns to Gajeel "so why are you making her do this again?" he asks, " like i said, she needs to get stronger" he replies casually "why? no matter what happens your going to be there for her, iv seen you following her at night, making sure no one goes near her" Gajeels cheeks turn red and he looks away "she's so small how can she protect herself...it's not like them idiots are going to be able to" he replies while scratching the back of his head " how is that your responsibility?" Pantherlily asks him curiously.  
Gajeel looks down "it just is!...stop asking me all these questions!" he snaps slightly "fine, there's no need to get so sensitive over it, you should just admit your feelings" he smirks looking over at Gajeel " i don't have feelings idiot, i just owe her" when he says he owes her, theirs a slight sadness in his voice that Pantherlily doesn't want to pry on "so why make her run? shouldn't you try and make her magic stronger?" he asks formally " her magic is fine and anyway she knows loads of different spells that make no sense to me but she's small and will have to keep up with me so her stamina needs to be up" he grins as he notices she's already getting tired.  
Pantherlily notices to "seems like your going to have to carry her to S class "he smirks as Gajeel blushes slightly "shut it cat!" he starts to walk over to an exhausted Levy " i...can...keep...going" Levy says to herself panting, Gajeel starts to laugh at her " stop laughing at me it's not funny" she pouts at him in protest " oh it is Shrimp, you can barely walk never mind run" he slaps her on her ass friendly " you did good just rest now" he says before he realized what he just did.  
Levys whole face turns a deep red as she looks at him, Gajeel looks back at her and stops smiling when he sees where his hand is " uh...i-i'm sorry" he quickly removes his hand and places it on the back of his head scratching it nervously, Levy places both her hands on her but completely embarrassed " just can't help yourself can you Gajeel" Pantherlily says mockingly, Gajeel growls at him and his face changes to serious " it was an accident!", Levy steps back from them before she gets pulled into the fist fight that she can sense is about to start.  
Gajeel sighs and gives in "it was just an accident" he turns to Levy and chuckles "sorry" she smiles at him still deeply blushing" i-it's okay these things happen" she giggles a little.


	7. Chapter 7

The following night was the one before the start of the S class tests, Levy knew she had to be up early the next morning so she decided to leave the guild as well as Droy and Jet earlier than usual, and made sure she kept all book out of reach or she'd be up all night reading.

She starts to make her way out of the guild when Droy and Jet insist that they walk her home, she protest but knows that it isn't going to work as they both wont see her for a week but act like it's going to be years, she sighs as she gives in hearing a slight "gihi" coming from a certain dragon slayer at the bar.

As she makes her way out of the building with her team mates Gajeel watches and waits a few minutes then finishes his drink and gets up "going home too hmm?" a friendly voice came from behind the bar, he turns back and sees a smiling Mirajane drying a glass, " uh..." shit he thinks, did i really make it look that obvious? " well i know Shorty is going to be getting up early tomorrow so i should get home" he replies trying to sound as normal as he can, Mira just giggles and smiles "she'll be fine Gajeel, she has her two body guards with her" she replies sweetly with a slight tease in her voice, sending a slight blush from Gajeel.

Once Levy reaches fairy hills she sends both Droy and Jet home, both of them hugging her tight and begging her to be safe, neither of them aware of the iron dragon hiding in the shadows listening to everything there saying with a slight smirk on his face, he watches them leave and waits for Levy to enter fairy hills before he himself goes home.

Levy sits on her bed and starts to make a mental note of what she needs to take with her, before too long the whole test and who is going to take it with her starts to play on her mind and before too long she finds herself starting to panic, she admits that she was nervous when Gajeel offered to help her, even though she isn't afraid of him anymore but he isn't the easiest person to be around never mind being alone with for so long.

After packing Levy goes into the bathroom and decides to take a bath to relax and take her mind off of everything. She starts to run the water and gets undressed, she spots her naked frame in the mirror and looks at herself over and stops at her small chest, "it's not like he would ever be interested in someone like me anyway...i still look like a child" she sighs sadly and sinks into the warm water that reaches up to her nose.

She closes her eyes and wonders why Gajeel would even want to help her become S class, "maybe it's so he can beat people up?" she asks herself " no he could just go on a normal mission and do that" she sighs and starts to run her fingers over her stomach where he once painted his old guilds mark across, "maybe it's his way of apologizing?" she thinks about that and comes to the conclusion that it is probably the only reason.

She gets out of the bath once she feels more relaxed and Gajeel and the test are off her mind, she wraps a normal sized towel around herself which drowns her, she slips on her pj's once dry and gets into her bed, closing her eyes as sleep starts to take her.


	8. Chapter 8

Levy found herself being walked home by Droy and Jet, she felt happy and as if she had no worries in the world, and with her the two men behind her felt the same, even though there guild had been attacked that very morning they all knew that if there all together there safe...

The next thing Levy saw where her two team mates fly past her and into the wall in front of her, Levys eyes widen in shock and horror as she witnessed her teams mates bodies embody into the bricks as if they were nothing.

Levy turns her head to view the thing that was brutally attacking them and all she was were piercing red eyes and sharp fangs, as if she was looked at a terrifying beast more than another person.

Before she could even react this creature had his hand around her throat and was carrying her to the same wall that had her two team mates inside it, she tries to struggle and claw at his hand but it just made him laugh the most creepiest sound she had ever heard, it was like each laugh was a painful stab into her.

She feels her back slam against the wall which made a sharp painful cry come from her which just made the man before her grin in the pleasure of the pain he is causing her, she lifts her legs trying to kick him anywhere she can as well as punch claw and even try to bite, each attack she sent him he just laughs "your pathetic! your hits don't even tickle" the vicious man says in a deep rusty voice.

The man places his hand on her waist coat and rips is open, sending a scream from Levy as her skin is more exposed, she tightly closes her eyes not wanting to see what the man is going to do to her, tears filling up her eyes and start to fall down her cheeks, she screams out a blood curling cry as she feels his fist slam into her stomach, to Levy it felt like someone had hit her in her gut with a led pipe.

Her eyes shoot open as she feels his breath against the side of her neck "don't even bother closing your eyes Fairy, your going to watch every minute of this" he whispers then back off leaving the realization that she is pinned to the wall from her torso by metal, she looks to her sides at the two men who are pinned the same way she is then back at there attacker " w-why are you doing this to us?" she asks him trying to sound as strong as she can but can't fight her tears, he just grins at her.

He moves over to Droy who was on her right and punches him in his face forcing him to wake "LEAVE HIM ALONE" she shouts out at him, He laughs and forces Droy to look at her" don't worry Fairy, i'm not going to kill him, i'm just going to send a message" he punches Droy in the side of the face again, Levy tightly closes her eyes feeling so useless unable to bear witness to her team mate and friend being hurt.

She feels her face get squashed between a hand and the wall " i said watch! i want you Fairys to see how weak you all are!" he shout at her, she tentivly opens her eyes to see Droy smiling at her " don't worry Levy...i can take it if it means he wont hurt you" Droy barely manages to say "NO! hurt me instead, leave them alone" she cries out begging there attacker.

The man glares at her then once again places his head next to hers "what makes you think i'm not going to deal with you?" his words send shivers down Levy spine, the man fires his hand into Droys stomach once more sending him unconscious, Levy screams as loud as she can praying someone will hear her but no one does.

He moves over to Jet and punches him in the face, Jet doesn't even flinch "this ones already out" he smirks and punches him one more time then turns to Levy "your turn! don't worry i'm going to be much rougher on you" he grins at her, the most terrifying thing Levy had ever seen.

He pulls the metal away from Jet and Droy and lets there lifeless bodies fall to the ground, then turns to Levy, one hand placed on her head gripping her hair making her cry out in pain as his other pulls the metal away, Levys limp body falls but she is held up by her hair with his hand.

She tries to claw at hir hand but it just makes him punch her until she stops, he lowers his hand making her body fall to the ground but still holding her hair, he grabs Jet and put him under his other arm and drags Droy by the collar while dragging Levy by her hair, her legs scratching against the floor ripping her pant legs and scraping her bare one.

Levy falls unconscious and the next thing she remembers is laying on soft grass, her whole body in pain, she opens her eyes and sees Droy and Jet crucified to the fairy tail tree, both of them awake "run Levy" Jet shouts at her, the man turns around and grins "she isn't going anywhere" even if she could she wouldn't run and leave them both there, her cheeks stained with tears.

He picks her up again by her hair and pins her to the tree, she grabs hold of both Droy and Jets hands "i'm so sorry" she cries to them, the man just steps back and watches them until both men are once again unconscious, he moves to Levy with black paint in his hand and paint the phantom symbol onto her stomach and marks it with one last punch forcing her unconscious.

Levys eyes open, a scream escaping her lips as she frantically looks around and sees shes safe in her room, she pulls her pj top up and sees her tummy is clear "it was just a nightmare...but why now?" she hadn't dreamt about that night for a long while, she was confused at why it came to her now, the night before the S class of all nights.


	9. Chapter 9

Levy quickly showered and dressed " why do i have to get up so late today of all days?!" she frantically asked herself as she hurried out of her bedroom door, she had over slep, she gathered it was because she had trouble falling back asleep after she had her nightmare.

She made her way to the guild where she and Gajeel aranged to meet,she knew she wasn't late as she made sure she rushed so she'd get there ontime, she was almost certain that Gajeel himself would be late though, he wasn't one for getting up early even if something was important.

As she starts to reach the guild she sees a dark figure she reconizes so well, she stops slightly her heart beating harder than usual and her nerves start to kick in, she can't make out if she is feeling this way because of the test or the man waiting for her, she takes a deep breath calming herself and starts approaches him again.

" i didn't think you'd be early" she say's with a smiles, he grunts "Lily made me leave early, he said that you'd probably be here before we agreed and i shouldn't keep you waiting" he looks away with a slight blush, Levy giggles to herself "well we better get going, don't want to make the master angry for waiting" she says, he nods his response and they make there way to the meeting spot.

As they reach the docks they see Fried and Bickslow are already there including Natus with Happy and Gray and Leo, "where is everyone?!" Natsu asks clearly excited and can not wait any longer , not long after a blushing and nervous Elfman with a also slightly blushing but also moody Evergreen appear "i can't believe we weren't here first" she grumps and glares over at Fried and Bickslow who seem to be smirking at her, Juvia,Lisanna,Lucy and Canna come all at the same time but not walking together, not longly followed by Mest and Wendy.

Everyone starts to board the boat Natsu already starting to feel sick "were not even moving yet Natsu" Happy tells him Natsu just replying with a "hurp", everyone starts to take seat as the ship starts to sail, it doesn't take long until the heat from the sea and sun starts to take it's toll on everyone and most of them start to strip or change there clothes.

Lucy lays on a deck chair in a now skimpy bikini complaing about how hot it is with Happy melting next to her, Levy glances over at her and blushes once seeing how she can almost see all of her friend "you shouldn't dress like that Lu-chan" she says hessatently "also sit like that" she thinks to herself noticing Leo staring at Lucy.

She pears over at Gajeel who for some reason was sitting on his own away from her, who seemed to be sleeping and not having any problem with the heat at all, but that could of been because he was sleeping.

They soon see the island in sight and the master explained the rules and what they have to do to pass, after the master is finished and the triles start everyone starts to try and leave but Fried had put a spell on the ship that only lets him and Bickslow off and the others have to wait five minutes.

Everyone starts questioning if it's aloud and the master allows it then Luxy realises that Levy can over wright the spell which before she even finishes saying it Levy has already started to undo it herself, once she over wrights it her and Gajeel jump over the edge of the ship "but just for me and Gajeel" she shouts as the small script mage jumps into the water below and starts to swim for shore followed by a Gajeel who is slightly struggling to keep up with her, no suprise truly as he is still fully clothed.

Once they hit the shore Levy shakes her head forcing the water out of her wet locks and turns to face Gajeel who is rincing him clothes while wearing them, once done he looks up at her and smirks "that was slightly mean shrimp, i didn't think you had it in you gihi" Levy smiles "well it is a competition, we can't all be friends right now...though i'm sure Lu-chan isn't going to let me forget about that" she sighs slightly affraid that now Lucy will never let her read the book she's wrighting.

Once there both a little dryer they start walking into the island more and towards there first trials.


End file.
